Mario Tank 2
by Rrjm
Summary: Mario Tank Episode 2
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Shark Tank _****or Nintendo **

Here is the point of the show, hopeful entrepreneurs pitch ideas to rich "Superstars" and try to have their companies, started, helped, or saved. Only one catch, you have to give up a certain percent of their company for money as an offer. One or more "Superstar" can strike a deal. If you here I'm out 5 times game over.

Who are the "Superstars"? They are rich entrepreneurs who might invest in the ideas. Let's meet them.

Mario: owner of the Fireballs, and CEO and owner of _Power-ups R_ us.

Wario: owner and CEO of _Wario Bikes Inc._ and _Bomb factories._

Princess Peach: owner and CEO of _Royal Jewels_ and a panelist on _Mario Match_.

Luigi: owner and CEO _pullgohst Inc._

And a special guest Superstar Princess Rosalina: owner and CEO of _Luma Lights_


	2. Contestent 1

Voiceover Dude: Up first is a very hyper Yoshi who thinks she could make the flutter jump a thing of the past.

C. Mecha: Hello sharks, my name is C. Mecha and I would like 75,000 coins in exchange for 30% of Yoshi Rocker Boots.

Mario: How many have you sold?

C. Mecha: Only 1,000.

Luigi: How long have you been in business?

C. Mecha: Five years.

Wario: I don't care how this works it won't make up for the fact that you have sold only 1,000 dumb boots! I'm out.

Peach: Are they fashionable?

C. Mocha: Yah, chose a design from the web and mail it.

Mario: So I have to e-mail the hyperlink?

C. Mecha: Yes.

Luigi: I'm almost out, you have to really woo me in two minutes.

C. Mecha: All the people who have visited my site to order have ordered.

Mario: Luigi, stop your clock. C. Mecha what do you mean by my site. Do you own a store? Luigi resume.

C. Mecha: I just need some money to manufacture because I can't make all of these by myself ya know? Also I live on a small island off Isle Delfino, so I live alone.

Peach: You, alone?

C. Mecha: Yah. My only milestone was getting Yoshi to use it in the most recent _Smash Bros Tournament_. If you fallow that stuff you know his jump was 50% better since he bought the boots.

Rosalina: I was alone with just one luma for years. I know how it feels to be alone.

Mario: I never knew you made all of these.

C. Mecha: I had an add scheduled for the finals, but the channel stepped out the day before the tournament started.

Luigi: What channel?

C. Mecha: BBN.

Luigi: You know that's Bowser's channel?

C. Mecha: No.

Mario: If you can't tell who you are talking to, I get it. It happens. But come on girl get a grip!

Peach: I got my butt whipped by that guy. His jumping was much better.

Luigi: It was.

Mario: Does this work on all yoshis?

C. Mecha: It does.

Peach: Nice. Does it work with anybody else?

C. Mecha: Sadly no.

Mario: That's it I'm sorry but I'm out.

Peach: Where do you want to sell these?

C. Mecha: Yoshi's Island!

Rosalina: Good Idea.

Luigi: I need to go and make a phone call.

Mario: Are you out?

Luigi: No.

Peach: What? The Mushroom Kingdom has a bigger population.

C. Mecha: I know. But it doesn't have a many yoshis.

OUTSIDE

Luigi: Professor Gadd, how quickly can we manufacture rocket boots?

Professor Gadd: Thousands a day.

Luigi: Thanks. That's all I needed.

INSIDE

Peach: I think Luigi is coming back.

Rosalina: Here he is.

C. Mecha: So, Luigi where do you stand?

Luigi: Here is my offer. 25,000 coins, for 50%.

Rosalina: Luigi, you may want to reconsider. My offer is—

Mario: I'm back in.

All: What?

Rosalina: The more the merrier. How about this? Mario, Luigi and I will each give 500,000 coins in exchange for 15% per Superstar.

Mario: I can get him a house on Isle Delfino and sell stuff there.

Luigi: These koopas who work for me in the delivery department will cover the Mushroom Kingdom. Professor Gadd can make more boots.

Rosalina: These will sell across the universe once the word spreads. Lubba can deliver. It's one of his new passions.

Peach: You are getting lucky. I will give you 500 coins if I can have a pair now.

C. Mecha: Here you go.

Peach: I'm out.

Rosalina: So lets recap. A total of 1.5 _million_ for only 45% total.

Luigi: It's now or never.

C. Mecha: DEAL! DEAL!


End file.
